Mr and Mrs Haddock
by HawkFrost24
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that will take place during Race to The Edge. This is sort of a continuation of my first story, so you might want to read that first. As always please leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated!
1. A Sick Bed Confession

**I want to thank you guys for your continued support. I can't believe I got so many views on my last story! As promised I've written the first of my one shots. In this story Astrid is sick and Hiccups wants to take care of her.**

"Astrid, you don't look so good. Are you sure you're up to this search?" I ask as Astrid walks into my hut.

"Hiccup I'm fine. This is just a little cold. Besides you'll need every rider you can if we're gonna find Dagur." She lays down on my bed with a groan.

I raise a skeptical eyebrow. Walking to my bed I sit down next to her and rest my hand are forehead.

"Your fever went down, but it could still rebound. But until you've completely recovered, you're not going on the hunt. I'll tell the guys to go on with out us." It must have been her fever because it looked liked Astrid blushed when I touched her.

"Hiccup you don't have to-" I cut her off.

"You're absolutely right, I don't have to, but I will. What, you think I'm going to leave my m'lady sick and alone." I say with a chuckle.

Astrid sits up and smiles at me. I'm rummaging through my medical supplies so I don't notice right away.

"Hiccup." I turn and look her.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask with a grin.

"I like it when you call me m'lady." she says with a blush.

I walk over and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"M'lady." I whisper in her ear. She laughs and pushes me away.

I walk down to the official/unofficial HQ on Dragons Edge and give the guys their instructions. If they don't see any sign of Dagur by two days, they are to return to Dragons Edge. I walk slowly up the path leading to my section of the Island. I think back to how I ended with Astrid. _All it took was her to kiss someone in a drunken stupor, my heart get broken, and then we were good as new._ I chuckle at my cynicism. I open the door of my hut, and head upstairs to find Astrid asleep. I walk over and pull the covers over her. She snuggles closer to my touch. I lean down and kiss her forehead. She lets out a sigh. I'm about to head down to get her soup when I hear murmur through a haze of sleep.

"Will you stay with me?" I don't hesitate.

"Always." I climb into bed next to her and lie down.

She rest her head on my chest and I begin playing with her hair, a habit I've picked up. Soon her breathing steadies and I know she's fallen asleep. I look down at her and study her. I do so with an intensity only appropriate in a situation as this. I notice the freckles on her nose, the slope of her jawline, the perfection of her eyebrows. I soak it all in, constantly mesmerized by the perfect balance of beauty and perfection that is Astrid. I gently scratch her scalp and she leans into my touch. This brings a smile to my face. I let out a contented sigh and drift off to sleep.

I'm awoken by some one kissing my neck.

"Finally, your awake." She says with a smile. She leans on her elbow and runs a hand through her hair.

"How are you feeling?" I ask while stroking her cheek.

"Better now that I'm with you." She lies back down with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" She doesn't answer for a little bit.

She bites her lip and looks at me. "Hiccup, when I'm with you I'm unbelievably happy. Even the thought of you makes me smile. I love your laugh, your emerald green eyes, I love the sound of your heart beat as I fall asleep..." I blush, then I frown slightly as she trails to a stop. I play with her hair encouraging her to continue.

"Yet, I can't stop thinking about how I've treated you. Before you killed the Red Death I barely registered the fact that you existed. I stood by and watched as the other kids picked on you, and I was really self-righteous during dragon training."

She sits up and looks at me in the eye. "And after that, I skirted the issue of how I really felt for you. I mean, I had to kiss some A**hole I'd never seen before to realize just how much I loved you! But through all that you never once stopped caring. You always were there for me! Always bringing me immense amounts of joy. And I-" she stops and looks away. I lean forward and turn her head back to face me.

I search her blue eyes just as she looks in mine.

"I don't deserve all the love you give me." She whispers. She drops her gaze and stares at her hands. I bring her head back up to mine.

"Astrid." I whisper. I want to tell her how just how much she means to me, but words fail me.

"Hiccup." She seems to breathe my name. _You could show her how much she means to you._ That's not a bad idea, so I bring her mouth up to mine and let everything around us fade to the background.

Her lips eagerly meet mine and kiss me with a hunger I wasn't used to. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer to me. She pushes me back onto the pillow and her hands slide up my chest before wrapping around my back. I pull my lips from hers to kiss her neck and her head flops to the side almost on instinct. She lets out a soft moan, and with that encouragement I gently work my way from the line of her jaw down to her neck. I nuzzle her cheek and she lets out a small laugh. We're both breathless so we lay there letting our heart rates slow. When the initial rush of our desire ebbs, our kisses become more gentle and passionate.

I pull away momentarily to brush her hair behind her ear. Cupping her chin I gently speak to her.

"Astrid I don't love you because you're perfect, I love you because your not. I love how your full of energy, I love how I can get lost into your eyes. But most of all, I love how you're always there to remind me who I am." I pull her closer to me, almost as if I was physically demonstrating the authenticity of my words to her.

She smiles and kisses me again, ending it by tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth.

"Thank you Hiccup. For everything." She rest her head on my chest.

"Now go back to sleep. And be safe with the knowledge that you, Astrid Hofferson, will _always_ have my heart, and I will _always_ love you, and I will _always_ be yours."


	2. The Heather Report

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support! I'm sorry this story came a little late, it's been kinda busy around here. As always, please leave reviews!** **Anyways in this story** **Heather's coming to Dragons edge to visit, but how does Astrid feel?**

I wake up to the sound of someone pounding on the door of my section of the clubhouse. I look out my window and see it's still dark outside. The pounding continues.

"I'm coming." I shout.

Stumbling in the darkness I put my prosthetic on. Toothless looks at me curiously.

"You and me both bud." Sighing I head downstairs.

When I finally make it to the door. I'm surprised to open it and see a very angry Astrid standing before me.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" I swallow hard. _Damn she's hot when she's angry._

"I need to talk to you Hiccup." I don't answer right away, I'm too busy gawking.

"Are you going to let me in?" She snaps.

"Of course." I step aside and she strides in.

She's wearing her night clothes and they have this bad habit of clinging to her body. Almost as if it's reminding me she's no longer a girl, but a woman. She heads past the "living room" and goes straight for my room. _Breathe Hiccup. There's absolutely nothing unusual about your girlfriend being in your section the clubhouse. So what if she's not wearing clothes? There not good for anything anyways._

When I finally enter my room she's sitting on my bed waiting for me.

She stares at me. I stare at her. She crosses her legs.

"This sudden intrusion would have anything to do with Heather coming to visit tomorrow? Would it?" I break the silence.

She wrings her hands and doesn't look at me. We enjoy some more awkward silence.

"Astrid." I say in a sing-song voice. She suppresses a smile.

"Aaaaaaaaastrid." She burst out laughing.

"Stop it Haddock, I'm supposed to be mad at you."

I take seat next her and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans on my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head. She lets out a contented sigh.

"So, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

She doesn't answer right away, instead she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is Heather to you?" She whispers. I frown slightly.

"She's a girl who happens to be my friend, but she's not my girlfriend." I tap her lightly on the nose.

"That role is already taken by a beautiful, blue eyed blonde."

I'm rewarded with a warm smile. We enjoy each other's warmth for a little while. _This is the life Hiccup._

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Eh, better you than the twins." I say dryly.

She lets a small laugh, and I start to rub her back. Toothless walks up and nudges Astrid's hand. She smiles and starts to scratch under his chin. He lets out a purr and flops on to his side.

"You never liked Heather when we first met. Why was that?" She blushes at my question, but doesn't answer.

"Astrid?" Silence.

I know you can hear me Astrid." She laughs and I trail my fingers through her hair. She tilts her head to the side exposing her neck.

"Astrid (kiss) I know (kiss) you can (kiss) hear me (kiss)." I smile smugly as I hear her breathing quicken and her cheeks have take an almost permanent shade of red.

She scoots away slightly.

"She seemed pretty suspect to me you know. She had this air of innocence that drove me crazy."

I pull her onto my lap.

"You still haven't answered my question." I nuzzle her jaw and her neck. She lets out another deep sigh.

"Hiccup." She stops to gulp.

"Hiccup you are not allowed to make me breathless." We both laugh.

"But to answer your question." she pauses. "I didn't like Heather because she clearly liked you. At that time I thought you were cute, but I wasn't sure if I really liked you. But after seeing her getting close to you, it made me jealous."

She looks up at me."That is why I didn't like Heather when we first met her."

I chuckle

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I say. "It's understandable why you and Heather would be fighting over me."

"Hiccup."

"I mean, who could resist all-

"Hiccup!"

"This raw Viking masculinity-"

We stare at each other before we both break out laughing and don't stop until we both have tears rolling down our cheeks and our sides are killing us.

When we finally manage to catch our breaths we spend another hour talking and unwinding in each other. Astrid yawns and rubs her eyes sleepily.

"As much as I would love for you to stay, that might make for an interesting explanation tomorrow."

"Your right. I'll see you in the morning Hiccup." She kisses me on the lips lightly before leaving through my window.

Toothless coos curiously at me.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world bud." With that, I blow out my candle and head to sleep.


	3. Night Rider

**Hey Guys! I'm back! It's been crazy around here so it's taken me longer than usual to put this story out, but things should calm down soon. Anyways, In this story Hiccup and Toothless go for a little Night ride when someone else shows up...**

Toothless coos at me questioningly.

"Shh. Not yet bud." I whisper to him. Lying in my bed I listen intently to the footsteps above me. After a few moments they stop.

"Okay, now."

Getting up I crack the door and scan around the area, the only thing in sight are the torches we keep lit.

"Toothless search."

He sends out a high frequency pitch that bounces off everything, the amazing part is that it's completely silent to humans. He snorts to let me know there's no one there.

I slide on top of him and we silently take of into the night. We do a circle around Dragons Edge before taking to the clouds. Toothless glides effortlessly in the wind and I recline in my saddle. We've developed a habit of sneaking out at night to go flying. I love my friends, but sometimes I feel liking ramming their heads into the closest tree. Night flying is the only time I'm free of any responsibility. The only time Toothless and I can just be.

We break from the clouds and fly close to the water. The mist is cool and refreshing. As I trail my fingers through the waves, Toothless lets out a warning growl.

"What is it bud?" Turning around in my seat I scan the sky for anything. _There_! About a hundred yards to my left I can barely make out another dragon...and its rider. Oh great. I let out a heavy sigh.

"No rest for the weary, eh bud?" Toothless flicks his ear in agreement.

"You know what? Let's give whoever It is a run for their money. Toothless, disappear."

With that we take off like a rocket for the clouds, slicing through them like it was cake. I put my riding mask on and lean in close. We dart behind towers and the odd rock formation.

"Just a little further!" I shout to be heard over the sound of the wind. "There it is Toothless, the cave is right there."

We dive right in, and bank to to the left. Toothless sends out another Frequency Blast. Left. Right. And straight up. We land and we wait, listening. I hear the screech of a dragon and a thud as it lands.

 _Clink! Clink!_ It's claws echo all around us. We hear it screech again, almost out of frustration. Toothless edges closer to our exit.

Resting a hand on his head I whisper, "Not yet."

The footsteps get closer and closer. The dragon lets out a stream of fire, this causes the whole cave to light up, momentarily blinding us. As the fire dies down I get a good look at the dragon. _Stormfly_?

"Astrid?" I call out tentatively.

A few seconds later I get a response.

"Hiccup?" I hear her question.

Toothless and I drop down and round the corner. Now we're face to face and I can see Astrid atop Stromfly.

"What are you doing here?"

" _Me_? What are you doing here. Besides scaring the hell out of me?" She snaps

I chuckle. "We scared you?" I raise my eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes" she hisses. "I thought I saw a dragon, and then it disappeared. So we decided to follow it. I thought maybe Dagur finally figured how to ride-"

"A night fury?" I cut her off.

"A dragon. And how was I supposed to know it was you?"

I chuckle some more. Astrid dismounts and walks over to me.

"What are you doing out here anyways?"

I don't answer immediately. Kicking a rock I let out a sigh.

"I just needed some alone time." She tilts her head.

"If we're gonna talk we might as well do it over a fire." She finally responds.

A few minutes later we're sitting next to each other warming up next to the fire.

She rest her head on my shoulder. "Why are you really out here?"

I sigh. "I need time away from everyone. Toothless and I barely get anytime to ourselves. I feel overwhelmed with everything that's happening. So Toothless and I go night flying. It's very therapeutic." I say the last part with some sarcasm.

She nods."I can understand that." She pauses. "But why did you hide from me?"

She looks at me now. I stroke her cheek.

"I wasn't hiding from you, I'm hiding from everyone else. I didn't know who you were, so toothless and I decided to take the chance of just disappearing into the night."

She gives me a small smile and puts her head back on my shoulder. We enjoy each other's company for a little bit when a thought occurs to me.

"Wait a minute. Why were you out flying?"

She looks at me a gives me a slow smile, leaning forward she gives me a light kiss.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Hiccup."


	4. Gift at the Cove

**So this idea has been rolling around in my head. At this point several months have passed since my very first story. So I figured it would be time to introduce a more physical side to Hiccup and Astrid's relationship. So I thought I would play that our for Hiccstrid's sake. As a fair warning this is a lot "smuttier" than my previous stories, if that bothers you, feel free to skip this one. Oh and while I'm at it, if you guys have any ideas as to what you want to see me write next. Feel free to PM them and I'll see if I can fit in my timeline. As always, please leave reviews. They mean a lot.**

"Hiccup." Astrid sings my name. This alone should have told me something was wrong.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to try something with you, and now that we're in the cove I figured now would be a good time."

I freeze in place. Not a good idea when your balancing atop a rock. But this conversation was taking a very dangerous turn.

"Oh stop worrying, I think you like it." She says the last part so seductively I can feel myself hardening.

"W-What idea did you have in my mind?" A nervous hitch makes its way into my voice.

She gives me a slow smile and walks over. Leaning in close she whispers in my ear.

"You'll see."

With that her hands slowly make their way below my pants, and wrap themselves around a very sensitive part of my anatomy. I let out a sharp hiss and she gives me a sultry smile then bites her lip.

I was about to say some thing but words failed me.

At that moment she carefully pulls off my underpants, freeing my hot, burning member. She lowers her head and tilts it while lifting my balls with light fingers. I let out a muffled groan when she starts to lick the sensitive skin under my testicles and hiss as she goes further and swallows them and strokes them with her tongue inside her mouth.

"Astrid" I practically groan her name.

I let out a whimper when she moves her fingers and laces them around my throbbing erection. My knees practically give out when I feel her smile as she kisses the tip. She licks the salty pre-cum off the head and with wobbly fingers I cup her face while she starts to swallow me, inch by inch, stroking me all the way down with her tongue.

"Oh gods above Astrid." I moan through clenched teeth.

 _Just breathe Hiccup. Focus on how blissfully amazing this is. Focus on the warm sensation of Astrid's mouth wrapped around your-_

My pep talk is cut short by me having to bite my tongue to keep from screaming.

She stops for a moment. Completely removing me from her mouth. This sudden action takes me by surprise. I must've let out a sad sigh because she looks up at me with those Blue eyes of hers and my knees buckle. She gives me a smile that sends shivers down my spine. Then she slowly puts it back in. Much to my surprise she takes it all the way down. From tip to base...

I didn't take me long, and I don't fight it when it happens. The tip of my penis brushes against her palate and this is enough to trigger the blissful end.

"Not much longer Astrid. You might want to uh..." I don't manage to finish my thought, but she just winks at me and keeps going.

Gritting my teeth and with and almost explosive jerk I come into her mouth. She stays still and makes sure she gets all of it and manages to swallow while I stand panting above her.

"So how did you like my idea?" She asks me.

I don't as answer right away instead I pull her in close and kiss her neck. She lets out a low moan.

In between my kisses I tell her "We're doing that as often as possible."

She chuckles. "Of course Hiccup, but feel free to return the favor." With that she leans forward and tugs on my bottom lip.

A few hours later we land back on Dragons Edge. The rest of the gang was either asleep or doing Thor knows what in the forest. Resisting the urge to invite Astrid to spend the night. I give her a quick peck on the lips. Not trusting my self to anything more passionate.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hiccup. Love you." She gives me a light kiss before walking toward he section of the clubhouse.

"Love you too."I watch her walk away and wonder how I could have gotten so lucky.

With a happy sigh I stumble up stairs to my room and my eyes are closing before my face even hits the pillow.


	5. With All My Heart

**This story is probably the one I'm most proud of as a writer. This one is more emotional than all my others (I feel anyways), so you've been warned. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave reviews. They encourage me to keep writing.**

"Hiccup (kiss) wake (kiss) up!" Astrid's persistence cuts thorough my fog of sleepiness like a knife.

"Okay, I'm up." Propping myself up on one hand I snake my other around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Hiccup." Astrid says warningly.

"What? I'm not doing anything." I say innocently while nuzzling her jaw.

Her breath quickens and I smile.

"That always works" I murmur into her neck.

She knees me in my stomach. "No it doesn't" she hisses.

Believable if it wasn't for the redness in her face.

"You know it's okay if we're a little bit late." I scratch the base of her back and I can feel her relax a little bit.

She smiles and kisses me while resting her hand on my chest.

"Oh, yeah. And what are we gonna tell your father." She gently tugs on my bottom lip.

"Simple. We'll tell him the truth." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"You couldn't resist all my raw Viking masculinity." The explosion of laughter that erupted from Astrid is more intoxicating than anything I've ever known before.

Seeing her happy causes me to smile. When she finally manages to catch her breath and regain her composure. She sits back up and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" She asks.

It would have been a nice gesture if she wasn't laughing all the way through.

"You hear that Astrid? That's the sound of my heart breaking." I reply sarcastically.

She walks over and gives me a loving kiss.

"I love you Hiccup, but we have to go now" she emphasizes this point by dragging the sheets off of me.

Getting up with a groan I walk over and pull a shirt out from my drawer. Tossing it over my shoulder I head to the bathroom and wash my face. Drying my face off I look in the mirror to see Astrid staring at me intently. Her eyes flicking from the base of my back to my arms. I give her a slow smile.

"See some thing you like?"

She blushes deeply and shifts in my chair.

"Just admiring the view." She says biting her thumb.

"Well if you keep admiring the view. I'm definitely going to be late."

She lets out a small laugh and walks over to me. Hugging me from behind, she rest her head on my shoulder. I can see her frowning. I'm about to ask what's wrong when she speaks.

"It must be hard." She lets out a sigh. Looking at her in the mirror I raise my eyebrow. Her cheeks flush red as the implications of what she just said hits her.

"It is now." I manage to say with a straight face.

She lets out deep laugh. Winking at me, she gently leans forward and tugs on my ear with her teeth. For a second I forget how to breathe. Unfortunately her happiness soon ends and resumes being a frown.

"I mean going back to another Gathering of a Chiefs. Considering how well the last one went.."

Turning around I give her warm hug. She buries her head in my chest. I let out a gentle sigh and scratch her back.

"If you think about it, it went great. At the end of the day, I still ended up the luckiest Viking in the world." I kiss the top of her head, her crown of blonde of hair.

"I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to you Hiccup."

"In all fairness Astrid, you only kissed him. Even better you did it while drunk. Besides, at that point we weren't a couple so I can't really hol-"

I stop as I see the pain flit briefly across her face. I place a strand of hair behind her ear. Kissing her forehead gently, she presses herself closer to me.

"Look, It wasn't my happiest moment sure, but I would go through it a thousand times as long as the outcome is the same."

I speak to her gently while trailing my fingers through her hair. She's quiet for a moment, and the only thing I hear is her breathing, albeit a little uneven. I rub my thumb across her jaw and she looks up at me.

"I don't mean just then. For 19 years we've known each other one way or another, and for the first 15 I've tried my hardest to ignore your existence. I never took any initiative to get the chance to know you. Worse yet I stood by and watched while the other kids relentlessly tormented you."

She leans back and looks at me her eyes searching mine. "Yet you still love me, and I don't know why."

Squeezing my shoulder she leaves. As soon as the door shuts, I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. I would like nothing more than to run after her. To tell how much I love her, how I don't care about how she was in the past. To tell her the joy she brings me now makes up for all that misery and angst. But I don't, I just stand there frozen in place. Slamming my fist against my sink I finish getting ready.

Astrid's saddling Stormfly by the time I get down. She's engrossed in her task so she doesn't hear me approach. I watch with a smile as she curses because she can't quite make the last knot. With a frustrated growl she stands, and blows a strand of hair out of her face.

"No luck?" She jumps and lets out a shriek.

"Odin's beard Hiccup! You scared me!"

I let out a chuckle and walk over to her. Gently moving her aside I tie the knot she just couldn't seem to get. She glares at me.

Giving her a smug grin I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"The trick is in the fingers. You should know, you've experienced it first hand."

My grin broadens as her complexion suddenly becomes several shades redder and she doesn't quite make eye contact with me anymore.

"Shut up Haddock." She says trying and failing to suppress a smile.

Pulling her in my embrace I feel her wrap her arms around my back.

"You need to forgive yourself Astrid." I whisper into her hair after a few seconds.

"How can I?" She whispers back.

"Who you were as a child molded you into what you are as an adult. A strong stubborn, fierce, and breathtakingly beautiful Viking." I gently tilt her head up so she makes eye contact.

"Forgive yourself because I've forgiven you. Take comfort in knowing that you bring me immeasurable amounts of happiness, that you're a confident whenever I need one, and sometimes act as my moral guide." She stares at me with rapt attention. An intensity I've rarely seen before.

"Take comfort in knowing that you, Astrid Hofferson, complete me. And that you're the only person I've ever loved unconditionally." I give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

We stand there, locked in each other's embrace. A few minutes Astrid speaks in a small voice.

"Thank you Hiccup. I-" she looks up at me with such a beautiful mixture of love, fear, and apprehension, that it makes my heart crumble.

Leaning down I give her a warm and gentle kiss. Trying to convey what my words couldn't. Trying to convey years of love and desire. Trying to convey the inescapable fact that I am nothing with out her.

"Will you stay with me?" She whispers when we finally break apart.

With our heads pressed together I say the only word that comes to mind.

"Always."


	6. News Letter

**5-19-16**

Thank you guys for being so patient, its been crazy around here. Now that finals are over I will have more time to focus on my writing. I don't know how many of you are gamers, but I've been absorbed in The Division, I've logged over 48 hours on it on my Xbox One. I've been toying with the idea of making a fan-fiction based off of it, if that's something you guys would like to read, let me know in the comment section, or send me a PM. Oh, I almost forgot. HTTYD isn't over. There are a couple more short stories in my arc. I plan on tying it in to a Mainstream story.

 **-Hawkfrost**

 **5-19-16**

There's been some confusion regarding my proposed "Division" fan-fic. It wouldn't include HTTYD characters. It would be its own separate universe, but thank you to all who have taken the time to comment. Also, I've written stories that I haven't published, or stopped midway. I was wondering if you guys would like me to make "a forgotten stories" thread where I post them? same way, leave a reply in the comment section, or send me a PM.

 **-Hawkfrost**

 **5-21-16**

I've posted my first file under my "Forgotten Stories" thread. Leave reviews and tell me what you guys think.

- **Hawkfrost**

 **6-12-16**

I 'm still working on my Tom Clancy's The Divsion story. I've almost finished the first chapter. Unfortunate Fanfiction doesn't have a category under games for the Division yet. (They have Titanfall, but not The Division. What's up with that?) As for Hiccstrid. I'm not done, I just don't know how to proceed from "With All my Heart".

- **Hawkfrost**

 **7-17-16**

First things first. I wanted to apologize for the hiatus I've kinda been on the last 2 months. I've been having a hard time creating a cohesive story. Some of you might remember my idea of creating a "Division" story. I've posted the first chapter. It would mean a lot if you guys could check it out. As always, please leave reviews!

 **7-21-16**

I'm currently working on another full fledged HTTYD story. The first chapter will be done soon, I hope you guys like it.

- **Hawkfrost**

 **7-21-16 Part II**

I've posted the first chapter of my new HTTYD story 'To Valhalla and Back' it would mean a lot of you guys could go check it out!

 **4-1-17**

I have no apologies for my inactivity of late, I've been going through a creative funk. I think I'm coming out of it now. I plan on finishing "To Valhalla and Back". In other words. I'm back


	7. Update

I wanted to apologize for the hiatus I've been on. It's been wayyyy to long, but I'm back now. I wanted to let you guys now that I have the first chapter of a full fledged story I'm working on. It's called "The Terror of Whitechapel" it's an AU takes place in Victorian England. Yes, it does have Hiccstrid. I figured I'd give you a little taste below. If you do enjoy reading it, please drop a review, it means a lot. Enjoy!

Footsteps echoing off the walls in the dark alley caused Astrid to quicken her pace. She cursed herself for being so careless. Everyone knew it was suicide to walk these streets after dark. Not with him on the loose. Things had gotten so bad that not even the coppers patrolled this area anymore.

He heart rate sped up rapidly as she realized her followers footsteps had also quickened. No longer caring about maintaining the illusion of being calm, she broke out into a full on sprint. By the gods was she glad she had decided to wear a tunic and leggings as opposed to a her normal dress.

Panting heavily she rounded a corner that bottomed out into a dead end. She swore viciously. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Trying desperately not to break down and give into the terror that was clawing its way up her throat she looked around wildly. There! At the edge of her vision she noticed a dilapidated ladder clinging loosely to the wall.


End file.
